Matthew Murdock (Earth-7045)
This article is for the original Daredevil. For his successor in 2099, see Samuel Fisk. The son of boxer Battlin' Jack, Matt Murdock grew up in the relative poverty of Hell's Kitchen with much reverence for his father, who constantly pressed him to study instead of playing with his friends. In turn, they taunted him with the nickname Daredevil since he always went back to studying (or secretly training in his father's gym) instead of doing things with them. As a boy, Matt witnessed a man about to be hit by a truck and pushed him out of the way but the truck crashed and spilled its cargo of experimental chemicals into his face. He awoke in the hospital blind from the toxins and learned that his other senses were amplified as a result of his loss of sight and was able to see by a radar-like sense using natural sounds around him, giving him ultimate confidence in his surroundings. He met a blind martial arts master named Stick, who taught him to hone his senses and trained him in martial arts among other skills such as free running, meditation and marksmanship. As an adult, he became a lawyer and opened a law firm with Foggy Nelson while secretly taking on the mantle of Daredevil in order to protect the citizens of Hell's Kitchen and bring justice to the streets as well as the courtroom. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Sensory System' **'Superhuman Touch' **'Enhanced Tracking': Matt can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, he can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. He may hypothetically be able to reconstruct a prior event by sniffing around the area. **'Illusion Awareness': Due to most illusions affecting mainly eyesight, other senses such as hearing and/or smell have a difficult time not succumbing to the illusion. It is also made worse by ignoring use of their other senses. Matt's superhuman senses enable him to remain aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive him with. **'Blindsight': This power allows Matt to act, fight, and navigate while blind, in darkness, or otherwise sightless. **'Superhuman Hearing' **'Lie Detection': By listening, feeling, and smelling, Murdock can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature, and heartbeats (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure). **'Superhuman Taste' **'Radar Sense' **'Proximity Sense': An offshoot to radar sense, this ability is the combination of all other senses (excluding radar sense) and can allow Matt to reconstruct his surroundings. **'Person Identification': All of Murdock's senses help him identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even radar appearance, as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes (though albeit obscure). Abilities *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Master Attorney' *'Devout Catholic' *'Peak Physical Conditions' *'Master Interrogator' *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Detective': He has shown to be an expert self-taught detective, using his intellect to figure out complex problems and hyper-senses to find clues and evidence to crime scenes. *'Master Tracker': With the aid of his hyper-senses, Murdock is able to track objects and people from miles away with ease. *'Master Acrobat' *'Weapons Proficiency': Murdock is highly proficient in wielding various martial art weapons through his ninjutsu training, such as swords (katana), chain weapons, stick and staff weapons, combat knives of all types, both ancient and modern military style, and projectiles such as shurikens, throwing knives, bows, and even firearms. *'Master Marksman': He is very skilled marksman, which makes him capable of throwing his billy clubs with great accuracy. Murdock is also skilled with most projectile-like weaponry such as throwing knives, shurikens, and darts. *'Master Martial Artist' Weaknesses *'Blindness' **'Sense Precision': Daredevil's extent to discern pictures or video images are limited, and he can only guess at colors based on the amount of heat they are absorbing or reflecting. If nothing is being emitted (by a person or thing) that would trigger his heightened senses, Daredevil would not be able to detect it. **'Superhuman Sense Disruption' *'Radar Sense Disruption' *'Vulnerability to Superhuman Speed': People with superhuman speed, such as Spider-Man are too fast to be "seen" by the radar sense. *'Non-Superhuman Physical Conditioning': As Daredevil's powers do not give him any kind of superhuman physical ability, Daredevil is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Daredevil Suit' Transportation Daredevil usually travels by foot across city rooftops with the grappling hook and cable in his billy club. Weapons Matt currently wields a multi-purpose cane that has many different modes. Its initial form is two short sticks held together by an extendable cable. It can be configured into a nunchaku-like weapon to a manriki-gusari (a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual short sticks which can be wielded in a pair, staff, or a cable with a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into a larger stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of Matt's left leg. Trivia *Matthew Murdock has commented that he feels himself suffocating while wearing business suits. He considers Daredevil's Suit to be his actual working clothes. He started realizing that Daredevil is a larger part of his identity. As if Daredevil was the real identity and Matthew Murdock just an acting role. *Murdock's favorite spot in the city is the top of the Chrysler Building. *Matt Murdock suffers from depression. *Murdock can play the piano. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Nelson and Murdock members (Earth-7045) Category:New Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Lawyers Category:Mechanics Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Senses Category:Tracking Category:Blindsight Category:Radar Sense Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Interrogation Category:Investigation Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Martial Artists Category:Intimidation Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Christians Category:Blind Characters Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Daredevil